


And We Linger On

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Help, M/M, alot, fluff fluff fluff, harry is louis' baby, how many headcanons can I fit into a story, louis pampering harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pouting. Louis takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Linger On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Harry seemed a bit off after performing at the AMA's (in my opinion) so I wrote about it.
> 
> The end

The thing is; Louis knows when Harry is upset, or more specifically, when he’s pretending that he’s not upset. He thinks he’s very good at it, but the truth is he’s terribly shit; Harry’s emotions are always written all over his face. Louis knew instinctively that as soon as the lights went down after their performance that Harry was upset. His whole body was a taunt string, his face lined with disappointment. It was like reliving their Red & Black performance all over again, as if that wasn’t going to haunt Louis for the rest of his life.

Louis has had to deal with a lot of awful things in his time on this planet, but nothing is worse than seeing Harry upset and not being able to do anything about it.

He had tried to silently comfort him after their set was over, but they were rushed back to their seats, which of course were no longer next to each other. So he did what he could; focusing on Harry when they won their first award, pulling him into a group hug that he hopes that he knew was just for him. He tried making silly faces and the regular stupid things he did that usually made Harry squawk with laughter, but he wouldn’t budge an inch.

Harry somehow managed to escape early, forgoing a number of after parties, and sneaking out on even Louis himself. He stayed behind to have a drink with Niall and Liam so he could give Harry some space to sulk, but he refused to let this continue into the morning. He had never been so happy they owned their secret getaway place in Malibu than right now. 

He let himself into the house, and sighed when he entered the noiseless foyer. It couldn’t be a good sign if Harry was by himself and there wasn’t any music on. He kicked off his shoes and immediately gave them a double take before picking them up and putting them in the closet. He didn’t want to throw Harry completely over the edge by messing up his pristine house as well.

He crept down the hall, easing open the bedroom door where Harry was lying fully clothed on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Well this may have been worse than Louis had originally thought. No immediate nudity upon returning home? Harry must be in a bad way.

Louis sat on the end of the bed, resting a comforting hand on Harry’s foot. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry got there first.

“Please don’t coddle me right now, Lou.”

He narrowed his eyes, easing onto the bed and crawled over to Harry, settling himself down on his thighs. He watched as Harry’s brow furrowed; his mouth a thin line when he lifted his head up to look at Louis. Louis grabbed his hands and held them between his own.

“Baby—“

“M’not a baby,” Harry grumbled under his breath, titling his head to glare at the ceiling.

Louis jiggled their hands around to get his attention again. He flicked his eyes back a few seconds later to meet Louis’ once more. “You’re not a baby. You’re _my_ baby.” That earned him a quirk of the lips, but not anywhere near a smile.

 It was a start.

“H, you’re always so damn hard on yourself. You were brilliant, especially given the circumstances; I mean for Christ sake babe we just did an almost eight hour live stream the day before. And we were all nervous for this performance.  You’re amazing, do you know that?”

Harry fidgeted underneath him, absently playing with a shirt button; pouty lip still intact. “You have to say that.”

He nodded, face serious. “Course I do. But, I also mean it. I love your voice, there’s nothing I would rather hear to be honest.”

A faint blush crossed over Harry’s cheekbones. He was still toying with the buttons, until Louis’ smacked his hands away so he could focus. “We’re all in this band together, you don’t have to carry us babe. We won two big awards tonight, so be proud of that. We’ll smash it next time yah?”

Harry’s face softened, the lines of frustration finally smoothing out. His eyes even had a bit of that Styles sparkle back. “You’re going to be a really good dad you know that?”

Louis rolled his eyes, but praised himself in his mind. He _was_ good at this. He poked Harry in the stomach. “Always babies on the brain lately. You sure there isn’t a vagina under these jeans? Is your biological clock ticking ,Harold?”

“You know very well what’s under these jeans.”

Louis glanced down, licking his lips. Yes. He did. It’s all he’s been able to think about since they had gotten ready earlier. He may or may not have eye fucked Harry on the red carpet during an interview. He was leaning very much towards may have.

He shrugged a shoulder, fiddling with Harry’s belt. “I don’t know; it’s been a very, very long night. Not quite sure I do remember. It may take some thorough investigation.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and innocent; batting his eyebrows demurely. “Officer Tomlinson, please feel free cuff me.”

While Louis never turned out an offer to tie Harry up in some fashion, he needed to take care of Harry in a different way tonight. He smoothed his hands up his chest, starting to work on the shirt buttons. “Another time, baby. I was more thinking of a nice long bath with those fancy candles you love so much,”

Harry giggled as Louis scooted down, tugging his jeans off his thighs, “I am a fancy candle.”

Louis wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Please don’t quote Liam while I undress you babe.”

But Louis couldn’t hide his smile. His boy was coming around.

…

Louis prepped the bath just the way he’s seen Harry do it many times before, making him wait in the bedroom while he got it just perfect. He climbed in first, and let Harry settle against his chest, brushing the dampened hair off his forehead to drop a kiss there. Louis continued to stroke his fingers over his scalp, massaging them into his temples until he felt Harry let go and relax the tension that he was holding throughout his body.

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for this, Lou. I know—I know I shouldn’t be so hard on myself,”

“You shouldn’t baby. You’re so talented. I wouldn’t have gotten your autograph otherwise.”

Harry hummed in contentment, mostly likely picturing the little frame they had up in their kitchen with their picture and the unpracticed ‘Harry Styles’ autograph. He’s since perfected it, but Louis felt pretty fucking special for having the very first one.

Louis curled his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his cheek on the top of his head. He thought about how far they’ve come since the day they met, and the future he can’t wait to have with Harry.

There was their carefully planned winter vacation that neither of them could wait to go on. They had heavily debated over sun and sand or snow and mountains, but decided on something completely different; opting to hole up in an apartment in the South of France.

The thought of being locked up for days enjoying amazing food, peace and quiet and each other almost seemed too much like a fever dream for Louis. Harry could wander through cozy little street markets picking out ingredients for the dinners he took great pleasure in creating for Louis; who would pay him back with multiple orgasms and pretty flowers and beautiful new headscarves that he was already planning on surprising him with.  

He wanted to sit on a balcony and see Harry’s face glowing under the deep orange and purples of a sunset, playing up the golden highlights in his hair, with that perfect content smile on his lips. Because, that’s what mattered over anything to Louis. Harry’s happiness

Louis more often than not thought further past that, daring himself to think of their wedding. What would it be like? Would it be a quiet, intimate gathering with their family and friends, maybe somewhere that means something to the both of them? And Louis can’t help but think of the venue where they both saw the Script, it was after all, very special to them (though a small piece of him often thinks of that field Harry had his first kiss in, he would like to reclaim that territory. At least then it would be his last kiss there. And first of many as Louis' husband).

Or, perhaps one day they’ll say fuck it and do it on a whim, hop on a plane and head to Hawaii. Louis could surf, Harry could make a barrage of terrible ‘look who’s getting leid’ puns, and they could exchange vows under a waterfall, or some other nauseatingly romantic cliché. Their family and friends would surely be horrified if they did this, but Louis was positive they could make it up to them with a huge party and plenty of alcoholic beverages.

And maybe an anniversary trip to Hawaii.

He also thinks about the day when they can walk down a red carpet; at an awards show, at a fashion week, hell maybe even the Oscar’s – not that any of them have the acting chops, but who knows, there is a music category after all. Go big or go home as they say.

And Louis knows; _he knows_ that the he going to be the absolute worst when asked about Harry; he can barely contain his face now when he’s just looking at him. He almost squirms a bit just picturing how embarrassing he’s going to be singing Harry’s praises, gushing about what a wonderful husband he is, and how he’s known since day one that it was going to be Harry, that it will _always_ be Harry, and that no matter how many songs he’s written for him, there will never be enough words.

Louis shook out of his Harry haze and noticed that he’d dozed off from the soothing movements of his hands, which was the outcome he had hoped for. He needed to rest, even though Louis knows that he was going to complain about his back aching form the awkward angle he’s been laying in and most likely attempt some late night yoga.

But Louis had other plans for them. He was going to lay Harry out on their bed and revel in every inch of his ridiculously long body; fucking him with his mouth and his tongue until his was pink and desperate and right on the edge. Then he was going to take him nice and slow; make him hold off on coming for as long as possible so that he gets into that perfect subspace that Louis had him in after their week off in LA before their movie premiere.

Though, he isn’t quite sure how appreciative the boys would be of that again, though their reactions were always worth it. Niall laughed for a good ten minutes while Zayn went with the standard head shake, with Liam leaning in to inspect Harry’s glazed eyes, glancing at Louis with concern, “I think you broke him.”

Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s arms, giving them a squeeze, whispering quietly in his ear, “Hey, we should go get into bed, love.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, titling his head to look up at Louis. He searched his eyes, chewing on his lips with worry. “I love you. You know that right? And…I _am_ your baby.”

“Well Harold, someone like you will always be my baby.”

Harry smacked a hand on his face, groaning, while Louis shook with laughter. “We are the worst,”

“True.” Louis clamored out of the tub, holding out a hand to Harry. “Come on dude, I’m going to show you some of my best moves in the bedroom.”

Harry rolled his eyes, clasping onto his fingers to haul himself up. “Okay pal, show me what you’re made of.”

…

The next day Louis knew that he was extremely good at two things.

Turning Harry’s frown upside down.

And making Niall laugh.

It lasted fifteen minutes this time.

Looks like he had a new record to break.

 

FIN


End file.
